Rana El Sayed
Her Royal Highness Crown Princess Rana Althea El Sayed of Egypt [she/her] is a 2016-introduced/2019-revamped all-around character. She is the daughter of the current generation's Pharaoh (Zaire El Sayed) and Rhodopis (Alecta El Sayed) from the Greek fairy tale Rhodopis. At the time of the Rebel Movement, Rana is attending her Legacy Year and currently rooms with Zakiya Qamar. Happy with her legacy and destiny (minus a few things), Rana sides with the Royals. History Before Attending Ever After High Childhood & Preadolescence Attending Ever After High Freedom Year TBA Legacy Year TBA Yearbook Year TBA After Attending Ever After High TBA Reunion * Reunion with Ramla Tempest Characteristics Personality & Traits * Appears to be antisocial, spending more with animals. ** She has a small issue with talking to people, besides Amari and Kato. Getting help from her brother and new friends * Despite her somewhat, antisocial life, Rana is very passionate about helping the animals. * Was taught to never judge''' someone by their cover'. What a person whos on the outside could just be a cover-up and their true self is deep inside of them. This was how she managed to ''befriend Bad Boy Rebel Blake Von Dark, after all * Raised to earn what she wanted; she works hard to get what she wants and earn her place and keep. * Definitely, not a morning person, requires being woken up by Baset and Skythorn. Baset wakes her up by meowing, loudly, in her ear. Skythorn usually caws or screeches to wake her up. * Hates taking forever to get ready, the night before, she will lay out her next day's outfits. She found this idea much better back when she was home since she normally would be spending almost all her time outside with the animals. TBC Physical Appearance Out of her siblings (including her deceased elder sister), Rana takes the most after their father, Zaire. She has silky, golden-blonde hair and pale green eyes, which stand out against her skin tone. She has a dark complexion, very much like her father, and is darker than her brothers, who take after their mother, Alecta. As Egyptian and Greek, Rana tries to fuse her two cultures together in her outfits, but most of the time, they don't look great so she picks one and uses the other one as accents in jewelry and hairstyles. Hobbies & Interests Reading Rana loves the chance to enjoy a good book. While she could read almost anything (except horror, just no), she loves reading books about animals. Volunteering Rana loves helping out with animal shelters. Her biggest dream once she's done with her destiny is to help animals all over the world. She's always had a thing for animals since it does happen in her story. Powers & Abilities As a princess, Rana was taught a few "princessy" skills, but half the time Rana ignores them. Powers * Zoolingualism: From her mother, Rana inherited Alecta's power to communicate with animals and understand their reactions. Skillset * Animal caring: Since she was young, Rana has always been helping animals, no matter what species (which freaked her parents out a couple of times when she tried helping a pride of lions once). * Multilingualism: As her mother is Greek, Rana was taught her mother's native tongue along with her father's native language, Arabic. She speaks both languages back home, though she and her mother enjoy teasing her father and talk in Greek, which he sadly cannot fully understand. Fairy Tale - Rhodopis How The Story Unfolds :Main article: Rhodopis How Does Samiya Fit Into It? A few years after the ending of their story, Zaire and Alecta had their first child, a daughter, but sadly did not make it past her fourth birthday. Three years later, Alecta gave birth to twins, Rana and Kato. As the eldest daughter, the role of Rhodopis was given to her and someone would be chosen as the next Pharaoh. Viewpoint on Destiny The idea of Rana repeating her parents' story is alright, but at the same time, she's unsure on certain parts of her story, especially the slave bit. Education Class Schedule Legacy Year Period 1: Kingdom Management Period 2: Geogrefairy Period 3: Throne Economics Period 4: Grimmnastics Period 5: Damsel-in-Distressing Period 6: Princessology Quotes Trivia * Her full name is Rana Althea El Sayed. ** The name Rana is of Arabic origin and means "queenly". ** The name Althea is of Greek origin and means "with healing power". ** The name El Sayed is of Arabic origin and means "Royalty, Kingship". * Rana is Greek-Egyptian; her father is Egyptian-Greek and her mother is full-Greek. Technically, she is one-third Egyptian and two-thirds Greek. * Her Mirror Blog name is [[Rana El Sayed/Mirror Blog|'@royalsnake']], after her favorite animal. * Her favorite colors are Egyptian blue and royal green. * When she was ten, Rana helped a pride of lions which scared the absolute heck out of Zaire and Alecta; though it helped them learn that she gained Alecta's ability to understand animals. * Her Thronecoming gift was a pair of slippers that would take part of her destiny. They are a scarlet red with a light silver lining. * Her favorite animal is the snake, hence why most of her clothing has snake designs. She also has a pet Snake. * Rana identifies as biromantic demisexual. Notes * Rana was originally named "Nefertari Zahra" and "Thalia Farrow". * [https://www.pinterest.com/shadowspirit020/eah-oc-rana-el-sayed/ Rana's Pinterest] Timeline * 27 August 2019: Rana El Sayed is posted. * 26 August 2019: Thalia Farrow's page is revamped * ?? 2018: Nefertari Zahar is renamed to Thalia Farrow. * ?? 2016: Nefertari Zahra's page is created Gallery Thalia by Estella.png|Rana (formerly Thalia) by Homiestars Thalia Farrow by London.png|Rana (formerly Thalia) by PoisonMorphe. Rana.jpeg|Rana by the awesome Patches! 721DDE87-0581-41A0-8B50-70032020AAB9.jpeg|Rana's Moodboard by RoseSummers1 Category:Shadows' characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Rhodopis Category:Egyptian Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Biromantic Category:Demisexual